Todo queda en familia
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: —Es una zorra —Murmuraron los gemelos. —Se ve… Amable —Pensó el menor. —¡Joder, me tiré a la novia de papá! —Se lamentó el mayor. Su padre iba a casarse. Pero,tal vez, su madrastra no sería el mayor problema de estos cuatro pandas; Cuatro hermanos; el galán, los pendejos del medio y el tímido. Una hermana, con aparente tendencias lésbicas. El resultado solo ellos lo saben.
1. La novia de papá y su hija con pene

**¿Vieron, así cuando están re al pedo y se ponen a escribir cualquier pendejada sin sentido que se les ocurra?... Bueno, así fue como escribí esto. Me habían cancelado una salida y como me aburría peor que mujer en fiesta de salchichas (Ah?), decidí escribir esto que ya venía pensando hacia bastante tiempo… ****Sí, todo en mayúsculas, porque estaba gritando, ah. **

**Creo que esto puede considerarse una historia de realidad alterna (¡Y si, boluda! ¿Dónde has visto que Tigresa tenga madre?) Bueh, bueh, no hay que ser violentos… Po vive con su padre y es el menor de cinco hermanos. Tigresa es hija única. Los padres de ellos ¡Se casan! Veamos, cómo reaccionan sus "lindos niños" ante tan traumática noticia… Si, traumática, porque luego de una vida viviendo sola con su madre, Tigresa, de un día para el otro, se verá en una casa repleta de individuos del género masculino. **

**¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Tigresa aprenderá que es fácil provocar la anatomía masculina?**

**¿Aprenderán los hermanos que la privacidad es fundamental para una mujer? **

**¿Aprenderá Rashidi que su hermana no tiene pene?**

**¿Ganarán las hormonas o Po seguirá temiendo a las vaginas?**

**Ah, re, me emociono… En fin, demasiado. ¡Pasen y lean! Kung fu panda no me pertenece, pero el galan Rashidi, los boludos Yu y Huo, el padre Bao y la dulce y maternal Akame son completamente de mi creación… ¡Aaaaaah, lean, que no me aguante una semana más para subirlo!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1; <span>**La novia de papá… y su hija con pene.

—_Hijos, l__es presento a Akame… Ella será mi esposa._

Y fue en ese momento, cuando el caos se desató en la casa del líder de la aldea de los pandas.

Aquellos chicos, que ya no eran tan chicos, eran amados por ser tan tranquilos y amable. Rashidi, el mayor, era todo un buen mozo, decían las señoras mayores. Los gemelos, Huo y Yu, hijos del medio, eran unos rompe corazones, según las más jóvenes de la aldea. El menor de los hermanos, Po, era todo un querubín, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos idénticos a los de la madre, según decían…Bueno, todas. Incluso algunos machos admiraban a aquellos cuatro.

Sin embargo, aquel día, cuando el líder de la aldea, Bao, presentó a su nueva esposa, aquellos cuatro chicos dulces parecieron ser la personificación del mismísimo diablo.

Su padre, que había enviudado hacía ya quince años, cuando la madre de ellos había fallecido a causa de una fuerte enfermedad, se casaba… ¡Y con una tigresa! Aquella mujer que tenían delante, no era ni más ni menos que una tigresa de bengala, de unos cuarenta años de edad y bastante bien conservada.

—_Es una zorra _—Murmuraron los gemelos.

—_Se ve… Amable —_Pensó el menor.

—_¡Joder, me tiré a la novia de papá! —_Se lamentó el mayor.

La """joven""" tigresa de bengala se presentó con una radiante sonrisa ante los hijos de su futuro esposo, evitando en todo momento la mirada del mayor de ellos.

Oh, noches de verano…

Sin embargo, no recibió la respuesta que esperaba… Su querido Bao le había hablado de cuatro niños, no de cuatro adultos con actitudes de niños. Bueno, en realidad, tres adultos con actitudes de niños. No tenía de qué quejarse del menor, él era todo una ternura.

Los primeros días fueron los más insoportables.

No estaban acostumbrados a tener una mujer en la casa, al menos, no una con el rol de madre, que estuviera todo el tiempo sonriéndoles y preguntándoles sobre ellos… Aunque, según observaron Huo, Yu y Po, aquella actitud no era dirigida hacia Rashidi. Hasta podrían jurar que Akame parecía incluso temerosa de mirar hacia el rostro del mayor de ellos.

Huo preguntó a su hermano mayor si tenía idea de a qué podría deberse aquella actitud, pero este se limitó a contestar; —_El verano puede ser muy divertido, hijo mío_. Rio y se fue, dejando a su hermano con una clara expresión de no entender nada en su rostro.

Los hermanos estaban acostumbrados al típico silencio de una casa de hombres, no al constante parloteo de una mujer demasiado amigable.

Estaban acostumbrados a eructar en la mesa y reír a carcajadas tan altas como pudiera, no a que les obligaran a usar la servilleta en el regazo y les reprendieran por decir malas palabras.

Ya no podían salir del baño sin toalla, porque "Akame no tenía por qué ver las partes nobles de cuatro niños malcriados".

Ya no podían entrar al cuarto de su padre sin golpear porque aquella tigresa podría estar vistiéndose y "Los niños malcriados no podían ver las partes nobles de Akame".

Odiaban las flores que había en la casa, las cortinas rosas en las ventanas y aquellos almohadones bordados en los sillones de la sala.

No, no iban a dejar que una mujer viniera a invadir su vida… ¡Y el día de la boda llegó!

Creyeron que todo estaba perdido. Sentados en la primera fila de banquillos, vestidos con elegantes kimonos en negro y blanco, observaron con impotencia a su padre dar el "si" definitivo, antes de _intercambiar saliva _con aquella mujer… Porque no era Akame, era "aquella mujer", que había llegado para interponerse en su pequeña familiar.

—Oh, el matrimonio —Suspiró Yu— La manera menos humillante de declararse plenamente dependiente de alguna persona.

Rashidi y Huo contuvieron las risas ante el intento de poesía de su hermano.

Po ni siquiera le escuchó. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella joven tigresa de bengala que, con una tierna sonrisa, observaba a Akame y Bao darse su primer beso como marido y mujer.

Un codazo en sus costillas le llamó la atención.

—Oye, niño —Llamó Rashidi— ¿Qué tanto ves?

—Mira es chica.

—¿Cuál? —Intervino Huo.

—¿Se ve soltera? —Inquirió Yu— Díganme cual y les digo si es soltera o…

Rashidi tomó a los gemelos del cuello, uno debajo de cada brazo, antes de volver a mirar al menor de los cuatro. Po tan solo asintió en dirección a aquella joven.

Era muy similar a Akame, pero… joven, mucho más joven. De estatura baja y de cuerpo un tanto carente de curvas, pero igualmente atractivo.

Vestía un pantalón negro, sujeto por vendas, y un formal chaleco plateado, con bordados en hilo dorado. Su semblante era severo, sus ojos duros, pero la sonrisa curvaba sus delgados y delicados labios. Su postura era bastante recta; hombros cuadrados y manos tras la espalda, bastante… _imponente, _pensó Po. Nunca había visto a una chica así. A simple vista, resaltaba que ella no era como otras mujeres. Ella era distinta.

Entonces, la atención de los cuatro pandas pasó de aquella joven a ellos mismos…

Rápidamente voltearon, con cierto brillo competitivo en sus miradas, y estiraron sus puños hacia el centro del improvisado círculo que habían formado. _Uno, dos, tres… _ Las manos de todos imitaban una hoja de papel, excepto la de Bao, que había elegido la tijera.

Con el pecho hinchado y una fanfarrona sonrisa en su rostro, el mayor de los hermanos se dirigió hacia aquella preciosa tigresa de bengala. Ella ni siquiera pareció notarlo. Rashidi se paró a su lado, con las palabras flotando en su mente, listas para ser dichas, hasta que…

—Soy lesbiana —Habló ella, con voz monótona— Amos las tetas… ¡wii, tetas! Ahora, aléjate.

El siguiente en intentar fue Yu…

—Lo siento, estoy prometida.

Huo…

—Tengo pene.

Po…

—¡Yo no lo haré! —Rápidamente se opuso Po, mientras sus hermanos intentaban empujarle para que fuera a hablar con aquella tigresa. ¡Al menos tenían que averiguar su nombre!

No iba a ir a que una mujer le cortara el rostro… O eso le había dicho a sus hermanos. La razón real, era que aquellos ojos de color carmín le ponían demasiado nervioso. La mirada de aquella chica era fría y lastimaba. No lo decía como metáfora, lo decían en serio. Aquellos ojos tenían el don de matar el ego de cualquier macho que se acercara a menos de cuatro metros.

¡Solo había que ver al gran Rashidi!... El pobre aún no parecía asimilar que una chica le hubiera rechazado de aquella manera tan fría. ¿Es que estaba ciega o qué?

Una cantarina y alegre risa les llamó la atención. Rápidamente se enderezaron al ver a su padre acercarse con Akame y… ¡La lesbiana prometida con pene les acompañaba!

—Oh, niños… —Akame sonrió, maternal— Quiero presentarles a mi hija, Tigresa.

Y dicho eso, la mujer puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven felina, empujándola suavemente para que avanzara unos pasos hacia delante.

La sonrisa de Tigresa era ancha y radiante. Sus ojos observaban con una muy buena fingida amabilidad hacia los cuatro hermanos. Con voz baja, murmuró un tímido "hola", antes de agachar la mirada, ocultando un inexistente sonrojo.

—Akame, tu hija es toda una… —Rashidi calló, mirando con malicia a la felina— flor de loto.

—Tigresa es muy tímida —Habló Bao. Sus ojos miraron con cierta advertencia a sus hijos— Trátenla bien y háganla sentirse a gusto.

Dicho esto, los adultos recién casados dejaron a sus _niños_ para que se "conozcan mejor".

Silencio… Tenso e incómodo silencio.

La mirada de Tigresa había mutado de los dulces ojos de niñita a un par orbes frías e hirientes. Su sonrisa se había esfumado y un bajo gruñido le hizo temblar el labio superior.

Los hermanos retrocedieron un paso, conteniendo el impulso de tomarse las manos, como cuando eran niños y temían a la oscuridad. Oh, sí, los cuatro hermanos, famosos por su suerte con las chicas, temblaban de pies a cabeza al ver la dura mirada de aquella joven.

—_Perra _—Murmuraron los gemelos.

—_Distinta… Pero hermosa _—Pensó el menor.

—_La madre estaba más buena _—Se lamentó el mayor.

—_Cuatro machos con demasiada testosterona y yo aquí, fingiendo que tengo pene _—Renegó la nueva hermana menor de aquellos muchachos— _Gracias, madre, muchas gracias. _

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Y así, con los tiernos pensamientos de estos hermanos, termina nuestro primer capítulo… Serán entre seis o siete capítulos cuando mucho (Lo tengo terminado ya, pero me olvidé de contarlos, porque pelotuda siempre) y serán todos cortos, como este… <strong>

**No sean forros y comenten… O les mando a quemar la CPU, celular y lo que tengan (? **


	2. Ella NO tiene pene

**Wou… Veo que la comedia se me da bien (¿ (¡APEsTAS!) Sip, muy bien…Y que…**

**RizeNeoWolf: **¿Loco? ¡¿LOCO?!... Pff, eso no es nada xD

**Leonard kenway: **¡Oh, yes! Nadie como Rashidi… Humm, ¿M? No, hasta el momento no he puesto nada explícito. Solo referencias. Creo que está bien en T, aunque averiguaré.

**IECS: **Oooh, bueno, corregiré esos errores… Aaaww, ¿A que no es mono Po con sus hermanos? ¡y es el pequeñito! Mi vidaaaa…

**GATITA B: **Jajajajajajaa… Ciertamente, ni yo sé de donde saco esas cosas… Simplemente se me ocurren y como nadie me escucha (porque aparentemente soy aburrida) las escribo…

**F**: ¡Al fin, pelotuda!... Lo sé, lo sé, me amas y amas lo que escribo… Pff, ¿qué hablas? (escribes) Esa excusa es mía y está protegida por derechos de autor (¿ (de hecho, la he usado… y la cara que te ponen es única)… "Chaito" Te juro que leí "chelita" ._. No, no mires así, solo soy sincera…

**geraldCullenBlack: **¡Yo también te amo!... ¿Quieres salir?... ¡Piensalo! Cena a la luz de las velas y una noche muuuuuuy larga (¿

Me alegra tenerte de mi lado, nena… ¬¬ Y te conviene que sea así (¿

**fanatico z: **La lesbiana prometida con pene será tendencia verano-otoño 2015 (¿… ¡Jurado!

**BrisTigressandPo: **¿Te hizo reír? ¡Misión cumplida!.. Por supuesto que habrá TiPo. TiPo es amor, TiPo es vida… (¿

**Nalaks: **Creeme, ni yo lo supero… y eso que yo lo escribí. Oh, amorcito, te seguro que Gerald es mucho más peligrosa de lo que parece… (Sonrisa perversa)… ¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que dicen?; Las pequeñas, son las más peligrosas (¿

**Mmmmm… Muy bien, ¿En qué quedé?... ¡Ah, sí!... Ejem, ejem *se ahoga* ejem… Aquellos hermanos han visto mas mujeres que todos los ginecólogos del mundo, pero al parecer, no había luz suficiente y muy poco saben sobre la anatomía… Ahora, tendrán que aprender que su hermana NO tiene pene… **

**¡Y por eso este capítulo!**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2; <span>**Ella NO tiene pene.

No hay mal que dure mil años… ¡Claro! Porque ningún ser viviría mil años.

El único consuelo que les quedaba a aquellos muchachos era ese; Tigresa algún día ya no estaría ahí, ni ella ni su alegre madre. Algún día se iría, si tenían suerte, eso sería pronto.

Al menos, Tigresa no parecía estar tan interesada como Akame en caerles bien. Es más, la más joven de las tigresas ni siquiera parecía estar enterada que había cuatro machos a su alrededor, eructando y diciendo groserías cada dos por tres, muchos menos parecía saber que, cuando iba a bañarse, no podía cruzarse por la casa con tan escasa ropa.

¡¿Es que esa mujer no conocía nada sobre comportamiento del individuo masculino?! ¡¿Es que no sabía que los machos era sensibles ante ciertos estímulos visuales?!

Pero no… La chiquilla aquella salía todas las tardes del baño y se cruzaba a su habitación usando únicamente una corta yukata. ¡No necesitaban ver a través de la tela para saber que no llevaba nada debajo! Tan solo bastaba con ver como la tela caía por sobre sus caderas y… ¡Oh, sorpresa! Su _hermanita _tenía tetas.

Era de noche ya y Rashidi se levantó para ir al baño…

Todos dormían, por lo tanto no se molestó en golpear la puerta… Oh, grave error.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, MALDITO?!

El único consuelo de Rashidi, fue que, antes de que aquel frasco le golpeara en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente, al menos pudo comprobar que su nueva hermana no tenía pene.

A partir de ese día, el baño tuvo cerradura y únicamente podía abrirse o cerrarse desde adentro.

* * *

><p>Desde pequeños, los cuatro hermanos siempre habían tenido su propio cuarto, excepto los gemelos, que compartían uno por decisión propia… Aunque estaba en duda si aquellos dos no compartían incluso la cama, claro que jamás lo preguntarían. Yu y Huo podían ser amables, pero eran expertos con la vara Bo.<p>

Cuando Tigresa llegó, Rashidi se vio obligado a ceder el cuarto y compartir uno con Po… ¡Aquello era inaceptable! Eran el mayor de ese cuarteto de idiotas. ¡¿Por qué tenía que compartir el cuarto con su hermanito, que aún conservaba figuras de acción como si fueran preciadas reliquias?!

La idea no le gustó nada, obviamente, pero su padre amenazó con mandarlo a dormir afuera si no lo hacía.

—¡¿Y por qué no duerme ella con Po?!

La mano de su padre le propino un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Idiota! —Reprendió— Tigresa es una señorita, no puede compartir el cuarto con un hombre. Necesita su espacio y privacidad.

—¡¿Y qué hay de nuestra privacidad?!

Por toda respuesta, Bao rio y le restó importancia al asunto con un ademán de su mano.

—Oh, muchacho —Dijo, burlón— Seguramente te las arreglarás.

—¡Papá!...

—¿No crees que estás grande para eso, Rashidi?

—¡Ella tiene pene! No creo que le importe que un virgo la vea.

Por unos segundos, el rostro del panda mayor se distorsionó por la confusión. ¿Acaso su hijo acababa de decirle que Tigresa tenía pene? ¿Y qué demonios era un virgo? Negó con la cabeza, decidido a cerrar el tema en ese momento, y simplemente se fue.

* * *

><p>Yu y Huo no tuvieron quejas, en un principio, ya que a ellos no les habían desmayado con un frasco ni le habían quitado la habitación… Pero un día, mientras entrenaban, como acostumbraban a hacer, descubrieron que su <em>querida hermanita <em>había pasado gran parte de sus años entrenando en un templo; El palacio de Jade.

—Oh, una maestra de Kung Fu —Se burló Yu.

Tigresa permaneció imperturbable. Sentada en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirles una corta mirada.

De su madre, había aprendido que la mejor manera de deshacerse de un hombre, era ignorarlo… Y aún más cuando aquel "hombre" se trataba de uno de los hijos mimados de Bao.

—Hum… ¿Seguro Yu? —Le siguió Huo— No se ve como una.

Entonces, una sonrisa le curvó los labios.

—Y… ¿Cómo crees que se ve una maestra de Kung Fu? —Inquirió.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron divertidas miradas.

—Tal vez…

—… mas…

—¿Ruda? —Terminaron ambos a la vez.

* * *

><p>Po leía un libro, sentado en el sillón de la sala, cuando la puerta principal se abrió bruscamente…<p>

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse al ver a Tigresa caminar despreocupadamente por la sala. Se veía contenta, mucho más de lo habitual, y por unos segundos, Po pensó que aquella pequeña sonrisa se veía hermosa en sus labios. Sus mejillas ardieron aún más. De hecho, pensaba que ella era hermosa. No entendía por qué sus hermanos la detestaban tanto. La felina no era culpable de que tuvieran que acostumbrarse a ello y apostaba todas sus figuras de acción, a que ella estaba mucho más incómoda con ellos alrededor, de lo que ellos se sentían con ella.

Tigresa se sentó en uno de los sillones a la derecha de Po, que rápidamente volvió la mirada a su libro, leyendo una y otra vez la misma página, sin poder concentrarse.

Él no era como sus hermanos. No era muy bueno con las chicas. Usualmente sudaba, temblaba y terminaba diciendo algo que alejaba a la chica o que hacía que esta le diera una cachetada, antes de alejarse igualmente.

Lo cierto, era que nunca había tenido novia. Era un tema que sus hermanos usaban constantemente para acusarle de batear hacia el lado contrario, pero a él no le interesaba demasiado aquellos comentarios.

—¿Qué lees, Rashidi?

Po levantó la mirada hacia Tigresa, incrédulo… ¡Ella sonreía! No era una sonrisa burlona, ni sarcástica. Era una sonrisa sincera y era dirigida a él.

Rio, nervioso, con sus mejillas de un suave rosa.

—Emm… Me parece que te equivocas de panda, no soy Rashidi.

—Oh.

—¿Adivinas o te digo?

—Bueno, son solo cuatro… ¿Yu?

—Nop.

—¿Po?

Po sonrió. Tigresa se veía un tanto avergonzada.

—Si… El pequeño Po —Murmuró, con algo de burla.

—De pequeño no tienes nada —Bromeó ella— Lo lamento. No soy buena con los nombres.

—No te preocupes.

Ambos sonrieron. Po se sentía nervioso, pero cómodo de alguna manera. Era fácil hablarle.

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y los gemelos entraron a la estancia. Ambos tenían serios moratones en el rostro y un corte en el labio y pómulo. Po iba a preguntarles qué les había sucedido, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ellos miraron a Tigresa y salieron corriendo rumbo a sus cuartos… Aquello había sido raro, mas no le prestó atención.

Tigresa volvió a preguntarle qué estaba leyendo y él le extendió el libro; _Historia del Kung Fu, _recitó ella el título, con voz baja y un tanto emocionada. Sus ojos parecieron brillar y a Po le gustó aquella mirada que tenía, mientras leía en voz alta desde donde él había quedado.

—Y… ¿Cómo la pasaste?

—¿Eh?

—Que, qué te parece vivir aquí —Repitió, un tanto divertido.

Tigresa bajó la mirada. Cerró el libro y lo sujetó en su regazo.

—No te ofendas, pero esto es un asco —Murmuró.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Mis hermanos no son muy amantes del baño.

Po se agachó, buscando la mirada de ella. Tigresa le sonrió, sonrisa que no tardó en convertirse en una suave y cantarina risilla, que dejó al panda un tanto embobado.

Tal como había sospechado, el cambio no había sido algo muy agradable para ella.

_Vivía sola con mi madre, de hecho, creo que lo más cerca que estuve de un macho fue en los entrenamientos en el Palacio de Jade, _admitió, un tanto avergonzada, a lo que Po simplemente sonrió. Cuando no le asesinaba con la mirada, ni le hablaba con aquel tono de voz que parecía mandarlo a freír espárragos, era una chica muy linda.

—Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía un año de nacido —Murmuró— Desde entonces, no hubo otra mujer en esta casa.

—Yo no conocí a mi padre —Tigresa sonrió, un tanto melancólica— Mamá me contó que falleció antes de que yo naciera.

—¿Puedo preguntar de qué?

—De hecho, no lo sé —Admitió ella— Jamás me lo dijo.

Po simplemente sonrió. Aquella tarde no fue tan mala como las anteriores. Al menos, descubrió que tenía algo en común con su nueva _hermana_; ambos amaban el Kung Fu.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaawwww, van a coge… es decir ¿No son tiernos estos dos? Sip, pronto coge… digo, pronto verán que entre ellos, el amor fraternal no es una opción… <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado… Ya saben, forros, dejen comentarios o la CPU explotará en 3… 2… 1… ¡Pum!**

**._. Lito, ya explotó. **


	3. Machos, hembras… y Po

**¡Y bueh!... Como decidií que subiría pasando un día… ¡Aquí estoy de vuelta! Oh, yes, porque estoy para joderlos cada 48 horas con una buena dosis de pelotudeces sin sentido.. .(Viva Argentina… Ah, re qué tenía que ver)**

**Yushi Lucile and Agatha:** ¡Oh, yes! Claro que seguiré así (?... aún hay gente que no he traumado.

**Leonard kenway: **Wou, que emoción!... Espero te guste el cap.

**IECS: **Oh, amor mío, claro que el TiPo lo vale… xD

**Nalaks: **Uuuuuhhhhh… ¡Gerald! *Susurrando* Yo que tú no me dejo… ¡BARDO! ¡BARDO! ¡BARDO! Ok,no xD

Duro por atrás… Interesante… Muy interesante.

Sobre "En brazos del demonio" tuve que borrarla, ya que últimamente me había salido demasiado de la trama… la reescribí y la subiré dentro de unas semanas con el nombre de "Lazos del Alma".

**pabillidge90: **Espera, espera y lee… te aseguro que no te arrepentirás (o que al menos te divertirás).

**fanatico z: **Muajajajajajjaa… Ríe, ríe… Ok,ya. No sé, me afectó el café.

**Baghira's Soul: **La verdad, ni idea… Estoy haciendo algo y de la nada, ¡bum! Ya tengo media historia en la mente… No sé, es fácil.

¿Cómo le hago?... Simple; jamás estudio y como no tengo vida, no salgo mucho…ahre, xD No se.

**F: **¡Pelutuda!... O sea, no re vimo, washa (Ah, re, que me hacía la drogada… creo que lo estoy, pero ni modo. Demasiado jarabe para la tos) Chelita… lo se… antojos (? xD… O sea, Po vive en un hermoso pony rosa con alas… Pero Tigresa no… O sea ¡Follan porque follan!... Neh, ¿Te has puesto a leer alguna historia que no sea esta?... ¡Mija! Se arman orgias aquí, ¿y tú preguntas si puedes decir follar?

Mas te valen que sean comentarios largos… Recuerda que sé dónde vives (?

Muy bien… ¡Chelita!... Digo, ¡Chaito!

**geraldCullenBlack: **Oh, amor mío… Ponte ese hermoso vestido rojo, que acentúa tus hipnóticas curvas, y nada de joyería… Al fin y al cabo, todo terminará en el suelo (? xD… Ah, re, me emocioné.

Somos inseparables… Te debo una.

Uff… Nada. Me has dicho de todo, maldita… Me has traumado y destrozaste mi corazón tantas veces… que ya no soy más que un ser que camina por inercia (? Oh, dolor, dulce dolor…

¡BARDOOOOOOO!

**Guest: **Oooooowwwwww… Más tierno… No sé, pero me causó ternura.

**Muy bien… Tengo prisa… Porque cuando hay que dividir al ser vivo en géneros basándose en su sexualidad… Están los machos, las hembras… y allá, en una esquina muy pequeña, están los Po's.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3;<span>** Machos, hembras… Y Po.

Tigresa y Akame habían salido a recorrer la aldea, por lo que Bao aprovechó el tiempo para charlas con sus hijos… Y vaya que necesitaban charlar; No terminaron de entrar a su despacho, cuando ya comenzaron a quejarse. Rashidi, sentado en el sillón frente al escritorio de su padre, seguía diciendo algo de una chica con pene y un virgo. Yu, parado junto a la puerta, se quejó de que _la salvaje hija de aquella mujer _le dejó un ojo morado, mientras que Huo decía lo mismo, pero respecto a la cortada que tenía en su labio inferior.

Sin embargo, mientras sus hijos mayores hablaban sin parar (¡Y luego se quejaban de Akame!), la atención de Bao se fijó en Po, que sentado en uno de los sillones más apartados de la habitación, estaba concentrado en su usual libre de historia del Kung Fu.

Sonrió, con cierta ternura, al ver a su pequeño de tiernas mejillas rozadas.

Po era tan parecido a su madre.

Aiko había sido una mujer tímida, igual al menor de sus hijos, y siempre andaba con un libro en sus manos. Po había heredado sus ojos y aquella facilidad para sonrojarse hasta por un simple recuerdo… Ah, y también su magnífico don para la cocina.

—¿Po, hijo? —Llamó.

El panda pegó un respingo y levantó la mirada hacia su padre.

—¿Qué pasa, pa'?

—¿Algo que quieras decirnos?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre Tigresa y Akame.

Po arrugó el entrecejo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color escarlata. Pareció pensarlo, hasta que finalmente sonrió y negó con la cabeza, antes de volver a su libro.

Las voces de los hermanos mayores volvieron a llenar el lugar.

—¡Cállense, carajo! —Gritó Bao— A ver si nos entendemos; Akame es mi esposa ahora y señora de la casa. Así que la respetan —Nadie respondió— Y lo mismo con Tigresa.

—¡Esa muchacha está loca!

—Rashidi, que no le gustes no es síntoma de locura.

Rashidi bufó, como si no creyera aquello. Yu y Huo, aún parados contra la puerta, carraspearon para llamar la atención de su padre, apuntando hacia las heridas del rostro en su gemelo.

—Bueno… —Bao arrugó el entrecejo— La chica tiene que defenderse. Algo le habrán dicho.

Aquello no era justo.

—No puedo creerlo —Habló Rashidi— Prefieres a… a ese intento de mujer que a tus propios hijos.

—¡Rashidi!

—Admítelo, padre, Tigresa bien podría ser un macho.

—Ahora sabemos porque le gusta a Po —Bromearon Yu y Huo a la vez.

El susodicho se quejó con un molesto "hey", antes de que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un fuerte color escarlata.

Bao miró con cierta molestaría a sus hijos. ¿Acaso él había criado a tan inmaduros muchachos? En momentos así, desearía tener a Aiko allí. Ella sabía calmarlos, sabía cómo entenderlos.

—¡Muy bien, suficiente! —Habló finalmente, molesto— No entiendo por qué no pueden ser como Po, él no tiene quejas respecto a Tigresa.

—Papá… —Habló Yu, con cierto tono cancino.

—Esta casa era solo de hombres hace menos de un mes —Le siguió Huo.

—Bueno, de hombres y de Po —Terminó Yu.

—Están los machos, las hembras… —Rashidi sonrió, burlón— Y Po.

Y en ese momento, por primera vez en diecinueve años, Bao quiso golpear a sus hijos.

—Intenté ser razonable, pero es imposible con ustedes actuando como niños malcriados, ¿es que no aprenden nada? —Renegó— Por más que actúe como macho, lo cual no voy a negar, Tigresa sigue siendo una mujer, así que la respetan ¡¿Entendido!?

—Sí, papá.

—Y respeten a su hermano —Agregó— Ahora, todos afuera. Tengo que hablar con Po.

Entre protestas y rebuznando, Rashidi y los gemelos salieron de la habitación… Aunque no se fueron. Su padre había dicho "afuera", en ningún momento había dicho algo sobre no espiar desde el otro lado. Cerraron la puerta y entre empujones y algunos improperios, se acomodaron para apoyar los tres la oreja contra la puerta.

Bao supo que sus hijos espiaban, pero no sería nada nuevo. Sonrió, lo más paternal posible, y se sentó junto a Po, en el mismo sillón. Sabía que era mejor hablar con él estando a solas, sin la presencia de sus otros hijos, que lo único que harían sería tomar a broma todo lo que el menor de la familia dijera.

Po devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto nervioso, y miró de reojo hacia la puerta. Hasta ahí podía escuchar los improperios de Rashidi, pero su padre parecía no oírlos.

—¿Y bien? —Instó Bao.

—¿Y bien , qué?

—¿Qué pasa con Tigresa?

Las mejillas de Po ardieron. Inmediatamente apartó la mirada.

—Nada.

—No me digas nada. Tus hermanos pueden ser unos idiotas a veces, pero no son tontos.

—No pasa nada con ella, papá —Repitió Po— Ni con Akame.

—Yo no mencioné a Akame.

—Por las dudas.

Po se encogió de hombros, con una inocente sonrisa. Bao rio.

—¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te pareces a tu madre? —Inquirió, divertido— Tienes la misma picardía que ella.

—Emmm… ¿Gracias?

—Solía volverme loco —Recordó Bao— Yo amé mucho a tu madre, sabes eso ¿No?

Por observó a su progenitor. No sabía por qué le decía eso en un momento como ese. Igualmente, sonrió y asintió, aunque no, realmente no había manera de que pudiera saberlo. Con algo de esfuerzo, podía recordar el rostro de su madre. Era algo que le dolía a veces, pero con lo que había aprendido a vivir.

Bao colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo y le dio un cariñoso apretón.

—Conozco a Tigresa y Akame desde hace años —Admitió.

—Pero…

—Lo sé y lamento que se hayan enterado de ello hacia algunas semanas recién.

—Está bien. Comprendo.

—El punto es que Tigresa no es mala persona. Es dulce y agradable, cuando la conoces claro.

—Lo sé.

—Pero tus hermanos no —Bao torció los labios en una mueca— Parecen tener algo en contra de ella, lo cual no comprendo, pero lo intento. Después de todo, hemos estado mucho tiempo solo nosotros cinco.

—Creo que eso quedó claro ante todos cuando Rashidi y los gemelos quisieron ligar con Tigresa en la boda.

—¡¿Ves?!... Si serán…

Padre e hijo rieron, divertidos, aún más al oír quejas al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Papá?

—¿Qué?

Las mejillas de Po volvieron a ser escarlata y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, donde retorcía nerviosamente la tela de su pantalón con los dedos. Aquello era incómodo, pero si no le contaba a su padre, mucho menos lo haría con alguien más.

—Tigresa me parece… —Dudó un momento— Diferente.

Bao simplemente sonrió. Creía entender a qué se refería su hijo.

—Las diferencias pueden ser buenas.

—Me gusta ella —Murmuró Po, avergonzado— Tigresa… No lo sé, papá. No es como las demás chicas.

La sonrisa de Bao se tornó un tanto melancólica. Sus ojos miraron con orgullo al menor de sus hijos.

—Estás grande, pequeño —Murmuró— Solo te diré una cosa; la mejor manera de conquistar a una chica, es siendo amable con ella.

Bao guiñó un ojo hacia su hijo, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, Rashidi, Yu y Huo cayeron al suelo, los tres con avergonzadas sonrisas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí todo… Comenten, o Elmo irá a buscarlos… y les hará pedazos el celular (?<strong>


	4. Cuanto más madura la fruta…

**Muy bien, entes que nada, dedicaré este capítulo a ¡Fátima!... Mi amiga, mi hermana, mi amante, mi elfo doméstico, mi mascota, mi pelotuda favorita xD…Ay, ya, te amo, wacha xD…**

**Ahora, si… ¡Volví, criaturas de arroba satanás depredador masivo 666!... Bueh, la cosa es que mi querida abuela me llevó a una especie de reunión cristiana y entre todas las viejas de la iglesia, llegaron a la conclusión de que le rindo culto a satanás y me iré al infierno si no me arrepiento pronto (bueno, lo dijeron de otra manera más amable)… ¡Y todo porque me negué a tomar un rosario, alegando que yo solo estaba ahí para acompañar a mi abuelita! (Te amo abuela)… O sea, no jodan, a poco ni que les hubiera insultado…**

**¿Vieron así cuando solo quieres hablar cagadas? Bueno, así…**

**Leonard kenway: **Bueno… ¡Son hermanos! Es ley molestarse entre hermanos hasta que uno de ellos (usualmente el mayor) ponga orden… En momentos así, me alegro de ser la mayor.

**pabillidge90: **Aaaw, Po sigue en su poni… tiene un alma pura aún (¿

**geraldCullenBlack**: ¡¿24 horas?! Pff, si no te molesto en dos horas es porque estoy en mi lecho de muerte, intubada y a dos palabras de mi encuentro con San Pedro… o la otra vida, lo que sea… (Esas viejas me sermonearon feo. ¡Ayudame, Gerald!)

¡Viva el chori!... (Ah, me siento la Cristi)

Oh, amore mío, ya verás cuando llegue la noche… Tranquila, una buena dama no tiene memoria (¿

Te debo treinta.

Pff, si yo soy un ángel… ¡POR ASLAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Si hubiera más como él, habría mas mujeres acusadas de violadoras… Ay, no. Peor es que es una ternura, como un niño, pero con los beneficios de un adulto (¿ (Eso sonó horripilantemente pedófilo)… JAJAJAJAJAJ, bueno hasta aquí, que si no hago un testamento para ti… Y luego mi otra novia me pega (¿

**Guest: **¡¿Aregentina?!... ¡Aaaaayyy! ¿De dónde eres?... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!...

**Nalaks: **¡Oye, oye, oye!... Deja a Elmo… Hummm, por detrás… Emmmm, Bardo es cuando dos personas (o más) pelean, más bien cuando discuten, diciéndose cosas para enojarse, pero no llegan a pelear en sí… ya sea porque no pueden o son muy cagones como para irse a los puños…

OMG. Adoro México.

Si, el cap era algo corto.

¡ESCUCHEN, MAL INTENTOS DE DIVAS! (si, tu y Gerald)… ¡Mido 1, 65! Y fácilmente les pateo el culo, así que no jodan…

¡BARDOOOOOOOOO!

**IECS: **Po es maduro, pero concervando la inocencia del niño… Sus hermanos son maduros, pero con toda la estupidez (¿estupidez es una palabra?) de los pendejos adolescentes. (Soy adolescente, estoy en eso… Ah, re, ok,no)

**F: **Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé, te prometí el capítulo anoche… Peor me dolía el culo (eso sonó mal) subirlo, así que lo dejé para hoy… ¡Y de paso te hago una dedicatoria!... Porque tú, elfo doméstico libre, eres la mejor pelotuda de todas…

Pues deberías leer la categoría M… No creo que te traumes, pero quedarás impresionada xD… Hummm, te voy a corromper (¿ (Quitale el Cor) AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA

No re vimo, washa… pasa el porro, loka… (Ah, re, me siento turra)

Ay, nena, Po es un inocente aún… Y cualquier cambio que veamos, se lo atribuiremos a Tigresa xD Sus hermanos… son hermanos, lo quieren como solo estos saben hacerlo…

Y… bueh… ¡Chelita!... (Me tentaré mil siglos con esto)

**nina23: **Bao es una creación mía… y el nombre se lo puse porque… porque me pareció bonito y ya xD

**Pandita-Ojos azules-SNCR: **Te doy a Po… Déjame, que a Tai me lo agarro yo xD

** : **Pobre, pobre Po…

**fanatico z: **Houston, tenemos un problema, cambio… *Se escucha estática(¿*… ¿Qué sucede? cambio... *Silencio*… Al individuo Po se le rompió el condón, cambio… AHRE, TENÍA QUE PONERLO JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJa…

**Y bueno, continuemos… No hay que ser frutero (¿ para saber que nada más rico que una fruta correctamente madura… ¡Y los hermanos de Po lo saben!...**

**¡A LEER, NENITAS!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4; <span>**Cuanto más madura la fruta…

Tigresa observó a su madre y arqueó una ceja, escéptica.

—¿En serio me estás preguntando que cómo la estoy pasando?

La mujer sonrió anchamente, radiante, y asintió. La sonrisa se le esfumó al ver a su hija apurar el paso, deteniéndose en algunos puestos, observando desinteresadamente los productos que les ofrecían al pasar.

No, no quería maquillaje, ni un kimono nuevo. ¿Es que en aquel lugar nadie vendía tofu o algún libro interesante? No es que no tuviera qué leer, solo que no quería molestar a Po cada vez que precisara de algún libro.

Sonrió al pensar en el menor de los hermanos. Él era… no era como los otros. Era amable.

—Vamos, Tigresa, pon un poco de voluntad.

—Claro —La felina no volteó, pero esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa— Si tan solo pudiera darme un baño sin que uno de ellos entrara. ¡¿Es que no les enseñan a los hombres a tocar la puerta?!

—Eso fue un accidente —Recordó Akame— Y no sé de qué te quejas. Noqueaste al pobre.

—Se lo tenía merecido.

—¿Y qué me dices de los gemelos? No creo que se hayan golpeado con "una puerta".

—Me provocaron.

—A ti todos te provocan, Tigresa —Renegó— No podrías actuar un poco más… ¿femenina?

Tigresa volteó a ver a su madre, arqueando una ceja. No respondió y Akame no espero a que lo hiciera. Conocía a su hija lo suficiente como para saber que aquella mirada de hielo era la respuesta a todas las preguntas hechas y que aún no había hecho.

Claro, pero Tigresa olvidaba que aquella mirada no surtía efecto en su propia madre.

—Hagamos un trato —Propuso Akame.

—No. Eres una tramposa.

—¿Y desde cuando le hablas así a tu propia madre?

—Desde que me sacó del Palacio de Jade para convivir con una manada de machos con graves problemas de testosterona y complejos muy serios hacia su persona —Respondió, con voz neutra— ¿Sabes? A esos les haría bien un poco de ejercicio.

Akame rio, divertida por la ocurrencia de su hija.

—No son perros, hija.

—No, son hombres —Replicó Tigresa— Que es parecido.

La madre negó con la cabeza. A veces, sentía que aquella actitud era su culpa. Tigresa había crecido sin una figura patera y no creía que en el Palacio de Jade hubiera aprendido mucho sobre convivir con el sexo opuesto.

—Anda, ¿Trato o no?

Tigresa miró de reojo a su progenitora, recelosa.

—Bien.

—Bao tiene que hacer un viaje de una semana y yo le acompañaré.

—¿Y?

—Compórtate y te dejaré elegir; o vives con nosotros, o vuelves al Palacio de Jade.

—¡¿Y por qué no le dicen que se comporten ellos?!

Los pandas voltearon a ver, curiosos, al oír el grito de Tigresa. Akame sonrió, un tanto avergonzada, y se acercó para colocar sus manos en los hombros de su hija.

—Shh… No grites —Le reprendió— Bao hará lo propio con sus hijos.

Tigresa simplemente rodó los ojos. Aquella sería la semana más difícil de toda su vida.

**Continúa…**

Aquella misma tarde, Akame y Bao partieron en su viaje.

Intentaron de todo para que sus hijos aceptaran comportarse, incluso amenazándolos con darles un par de zurras si no lo hacía, pero decidieron que tendrían que confiar en el buen juicio de ellos. Después de todo, no estaban tratando con niños, eran adultos y sabían lo que debían y no debían hacer… Aunque Bao tuvo sus dudas al ver las sonrisas de Rashidi y los gemelos. A ellos si los zurró por adelantado.

Los primeros días, la casa era un silencio total.

Po se la pasaba leyendo. Rashidi andaba por la aldea, perdiendo el tiempo, como era costumbre en él. Yo y Huo no salían de su cuarto, excepto por las tardes, que iban a entrenar con la vara Bo. Tigresa, por su parte, todas las noches buscaba vendas entre sus cosas y se las colocaba en sus manos, antes de salir.

Caminaba durante media hora, hasta alejarse lo suficiente. Había un bosque allí, con árboles de gruesos troncos y de apariencia sólida.

Se paraba delante del árbol que le parecía mejor y tomaba aire, llenando sus pulmones… antes de echar el primer puñetazo. Repetía eso una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, en ocasiones combinándolo con patadas. Las vendas llegaban a desgarrarse y sus nudillos quedaban expuestos, pero eso no la detenía. Era algo que hacía desde pequeña.

Cuando era cachorra, tenía demasiada fuerza, pero no resistencia. No aguantaba mucho los golpes, ni las heridas. Eso la hizo sentirse débil. Entonces, comenzó a golpear los árboles de hierro del palacio, todas las noches, mientras los demás dormían. Fue demasiado duro al principio y más de una vez se quebró algún dedo, pero jamás se detuvo. Ahora, prácticamente no sentía nada en sus manos.

El ligero crujir de una rama seca le llamó la atención. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

A simple vista no había nadie, pero su fino olfato detectó un aroma extraño en el aire. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos identificar de quien era.

—¿Po?

El menor de los pandas apareció de detrás de algunos árboles. Se veía avergonzado.

—Oh, Tigresa, yo…

—¿Por qué me seguías?

Po pareció encogerse en su lugar. Boqueó varias veces y se llevó la mano a la nuca, nervioso. No dijo nada.

Tigresa tenía paciencia de sobra, por lo que, mientras esperaba una respuesta, comenzó a desenrollar las vendas de su mano izquierda. La tela estaba casi deshecha y sus nudillos sangraban, pero no era nada a lo que no se hubiera acostumbrado. Hacía mucho tiempo que aquellas heridas ya no le dolían.

Los ojos del panda saltaron al ver tan graves heridas. Casi por acto reflejo, avanzó hacia ella e intentó sujetarle las manos, pero Tigresa le ignoró, apartándolo para seguir con las vendas de su mano derecha.

—¿Acaso estás loca? —Inquirió él, sin poder evitarlo.

Tigresa rio con cierta amargura.

—Dime, Po ¿Has entrenado Kung Fu alguna vez?

—Sí, cuando era pequeño, con mis hermanos.

—¿Alguna vez has intentado golpear un tronco con puas del tamaño de tus dedos?

Po no respondió.

Tigresa levantó la mirada; esta era fría y dura, lo cual lastimó un poco al panda.

—¿Estás enfadada porque te seguí?

—Oh, no, claro que no —Ella negó— Después de todo, me acostumbré a la falta de privacidad desde que Rashidi entró al baño cuando me estaba cambiando.

—Oh.

—Venga, es tarde. Vamos.

Tigresa tomó las vendas y caminó de vuelta a la casa. Po no habló en todo el camino.

No era su intención entrometerse. Tan solo la había visto salir de la casa y le dio curiosidad a donde iba. Planeaba irse en cuanto le vio comenzar a golpear aquel árbol, pero simplemente no pudo. La escuchó quejarse en voz alta, pero ella no se detenía. Por un lado, pensó que era de tontos ¡se estaba lastimando a su misma!, pero pronto se sintió un tanto admirado por tal acción. Como si no le doliera, ella seguía, sin mermar la fuerza ni la velocidad de los golpes, como si no tuviera los nudillos ensangrentados.

El camino de regreso se tornó tenso, al menos para Po. Odiaba el silencio. Estaba acostumbrado al ruido, a charlar y a las risas de sus hermanos. La única vez que recordaba a todos en silencio, fue cuando tenía un poco más de un año de vida; cuando su madre había muerto.

Miró de reojo a Tigresa y luego a sus manos heridas.

—¿No te duele?

—No.

—¿Cómo…?

—Llevo muchos años haciendo esto.

—¿Cuántos?

—No recuerdo… ¿Quince, dieciséis años?

Po arrugó el entrecejo, repentinamente intrigado por algo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Tigresa?

—Diecinueve. ¿Y tú, panda?

Fue entonces que las mejillas del panda se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

—Dieciséis —Murmuró.

Tigresa no respondió, tan solo asintió.

_Tonto, tonto, tonto_... ¡Tigresa era incluso mayor que Rashidi! Jamás en su vida se sintió tan avergonzado como en ese momento. Le gustaba una chica mayor. Apenas si podía hablar con las chicas de su edad, ¡y él pretendía una mayor! Por algún motivo, la risa de los gemelos llenó su mente. Oh, si ellos supiera. Le harían la vida imposible.

Entraron en silencio a la casa, cuidando de no hacer ni el mínimo ruido.

—Bueno… —Tigresa se detuvo junto a la puerta de su cuarto— Buenas noches, panda.

A Po le pareció verla sonreír, pero ella rápidamente había volteado, por lo que pudo habérselo imaginado.

Volteó y entró a su cuarto… Rashidi, Yu y Huo le esperaban. Los tres con anchas y burlonas sonrisas en sus rostros. Pero Po no estaba de humor para aquello. Les empujó, pasando por en medio, y se dejó caer en su cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

—Te hemos atrapado, pícaro —Habló Rashidi.

—Así que… Con Tigresa ¿Eh? —Yu arqueó una ceja.

—Oigan —Llamó Huo— Tal vez nuestro hermanito no sea tan pequeño como pensamos.

Po gruñó, frustrado, y dobló la almohada junto a su cabeza para taparse las orejas.

—Cállense —Masculló.

—Oh, vamos, no te enojes.

—Solo bromeábamos.

Po ignoró a los gemelos. La cama cedió ante el peso de alguno de sus hermanos.

—Sabemos que te gusta Tigresa, tonto —Habló Rashidi— Y no te acusamos, en mi opinión, está más buena que cerveza fría en el verano.

—Tu calla, te tiraste a la madre.

—¡Oye! No sé de qué me hablas —Rashidi sonrió, fanfarrón.

Po suspiró. No tenía ánimos para escuchar a sus hermanos y sus inoportunos comentarios. Solo había una manera de hacerlos callar;

—Bien, me gusta —Se sentó en la cama, con la almohada en su regazo— Pero no tengo oportunidad; es mayor que yo. De hecho, es mayor a todos nosotros.

Silencio. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, pensativos… hasta que los gemelos esbozaron anchas y traviesas sonrisas.

—¡Buena esa, niño! —Exclamó Yu.

Yu juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho, dándose aires sabios.

—Cuanto más maduro el fruto, más sabroso es el jugo.

¡Plaf!... La almohada que Po sostenía impactó con fuerza en el rostro de su hermano.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueh, hasta aquí todo… Ahora, veamos si Yu despierta o queda inconsciente… ¡Chaito! (Sí, Fátima, te lo copie) xD<strong>


	5. Rosa, rosa, maravillosa

**No es que me atrase… Es solo que tengo pereza xD Bueh, estaba a punto de no subirlo, pero estaba aburrida y no tenía nada más que hacer. Primero que nada… (¿Eh?) ¡Ayuda! ¡Un puto unicornio me sigue!... (¡No digas malas palabras, Rose!). Segundo… (¡¿Qué más?!)Creo que escucho voces… (¡¿Y RECIÉN TE DAS CUENTA?!) ¡Y me está gritando!... **

**Bueno, antes de que me arrepienta, ¡Os respondo! (Me siento española, wi… Ok,no)**

**IECS: **Ay, no jodas… Los hermanos de Po tienen la papa (¿

**Guest: **Jajajajajaja… ¡¿Qué tiene la gente con la escenas en los baños?! En serio, yo as detesto… Oh, yes, Tigresa es una asalta cuna (¿

**Nalaks: **Oh, yes, Rashidi se tiró a la mamá de Tigresa… Fue una noche de verano, en un hermoso festival, ambos habían bebido… y bueh, una cosa llevó a la otra… Alcohol, calor, música y un armario cerca… ¡Todo estaba en el lugar y momento perfecto!...

No hay algo en específico que me guste, simplemente me llama la atención y es uno de los tantos lugares que algún día me gustaría visitar.

**Leonard kenway: **Okay… ¡No! Escenas de sexo no, (Al menos, no por ahora xD)

**geraldCullenBlack: **¿Quemarme?... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tengo cara de anticristo o qué?!

¡Viva el asado, washo!

Pff… Te aseguro que no he divulgado ni la mitad, nena mía. Solo he dicho pequeños detalles aprobados por ti… Y no te hagas, querida, ¡Que te encanta contarlo! (¿

Las babosadas lo valen…

Soy… Soy un angel, joder. ¡POR NARNIA!

Pff… No apareces en mi testamento.

Tranquila, vida mía, solo bromeaba… ¡¿Ves lo que pasa cuando me sacan de quicio, pendeja?! Tu eres la mejor diva. DIVA MANDA Y PERVY OBEDECE (¿)…JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA Ok, ni yo me creo esto, mensa xD… Nah, ya, no te enojes… Te daré un premio más tarde xD

Tigresa tiene los mismos gustos que Akame… Pero es más centrada xD

**fanatico z: **Si, si, si… *Rueda los ojos* A todos les gustas las mayores. (A mi igual xD… Ok,no)

**Chulita99: **¡Tanto tiempo, niña!... Juro que te extraño xD… Uff, esos pandas son la perversión en persona… Y Po también, solo que aún no da a ver aquella faceta suya xD

Pd. ¿Qué historias?

**GATITA B: **Pues… Las suspendí porque la inspiración que tenía para escribirlas ya no está, así que me tomaré un descanso de ellas… Tengo muchas ideas y me producen bloqueo mental xD

**Pandita-Ojos azules-SNCR: **Tigresa es una asalta cunas… Le gustan más pequeños xD (Le gusta corromper, por eso) xD… Neh, te dejo a Tai Lung JAAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Guest: **Nah, Po es el bebito lindo del lugar… xD… *_* Yo en Santiago del Estero (Ah, re cerquita xD)

**En fin… ¡El rosa, muchachos y muchachas!... Ese hermoso y delicado (a veces demasiado molesto) color, símbolo de la feminidad… No hay mujer a la que no le quede ese hermoso color (Puaj, no soporto tanta cursilería)… Excepto a Tigresa. Solo digamos que el rosa, no es su color… (Wou, la falta de inspiración se nota a kilómetros…No sé ni qué babosada acabo de poner) **

**¡Y a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 5;<span>** Rosa, rosa, maravillosa

Era temprano en la mañana… ¿Temprano? Yu y Huo voltearon bruscamente a la ventana, repentinamente espabilados, para comprobar que el cielo ni siquiera había aclarado aún.

—¡¿A qué demonios levantamos a esta hora?! —Se quejó Huo.

Como única respuesta, Rashidi emitió un molesto "shhh" y les hizo señas de que lo siguieran fuera de la habitación.

Sus pasos hacían rechinar las tablas del suelo, lo cual se oía por toda la casa. Más de una vez, Rashidi volteó a regañar a los gemelos, que parecían pisar fuerte a propósito, aunque una que otra vez, al voltear, los encontró durmiendo contra la pared.

Finalmente, llegaron a la cocina, en donde Rashidi había preparado un cuenco bastante grande lleno de pintura rosa. Yu y Huo parecieron despertar de inmediato, interesados en el propósito de aquella pintura. No necesitaron que su hermano mayor les dijera, tan solo bastó ver las cuerdas que había sobre la mesa.

Oh, eso sería divertido…

Prepararon todo y fueron a ocultarse en el cuarto de los gemelos.

Si algo habían aprendido de toda aquella convivencia, era los horarios de su "querida hermana" y sabían perfectamente que tan solo faltaba unos cinco minutos para que se despertara.

—Pero… ¿Esto es correcto?

Rashidi bajó la mirada hacia Yu.

—Se lo hicimos a Po miles de veces.

—Lo sé —Habló Huo— Pero Po no sabe Kung Fu, ni tiene garras del tamaño de mi miembro.

Rashidi y Huo voltearon a ver al gemelo mayor, con cierta burla.

—Huo, los oseznos tienen garras más grandes que eso.

—¡Cállense! La cosa es que…

Pero los tres hermanos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de recapacitar en lo que habían hecho.

La puerta del cuarto de al lado se abrió.

Intentaron correr, evitar lo inevitable… Pero en cuanto dieron un paso, el inconfundible sonido se la pintura al ser regada les detuvo en seco. Cerraron los ojos. No quisieron ver. Los tres se abrazaron entre ellos, acurrucándose lo más posible contra la pared al final del pasillo.

Tigresa estaba parada en la puerta de su cuarto, con un gran cuenco en su cabeza. Toda ella estaba cubierta por pintura rosa. No hizo nada.

—¿Fueron ustedes? —Preguntó ella, con voz monótona e inexpresiva.

—… —No hubo respuesta.

Tigresa rugió.

—¡¿Contesten, carajo?!

—…

—Muy bien… —Tigresa se quitó el cuenco de la cabeza— Corran.

Tigresa siempre pensó que aquellos tres eran de aprendizaje lento (tontos), pero bien que no necesitó repetir la orden antes de verlos correr por el pasillo, cual estampida de elefantes.

En ese momento, Po salió de su cuarto, un tanto adormilado aún, aunque rápidamente espabiló al oír en fuerte gruñido de la felina rosa al otro lado del pasillo.

—Oh, ¿qué te pa…?

No terminó de hablar, cuando la felina se había echado a correr en cuatro patas.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su cuarto. Por algún motivo, sintió el impulso de ir al altar, donde su padre solía meditar, y decir unas cuantas oraciones para sus hermanos… Pero más tarde. Ahora era temprano y tenía demasiado sueño.

* * *

><p>Por suerte, perdieron a Tigresa rápidamente… O tal vez ella les había dejado de perseguir. Fuera cual fuera, agradecían a los dioses el estar vivos. Trepados en unos tallos de bambú, que amenazaban con quebrarse ante la mínima brisa, pero vivos. Orinados, en el caso de Yu, pero vivos al fin y al cabo, sin ni un rasguño. Jamás habían sentido tanto miedo.<p>

Rashidi fue el primero en bajar, con precaución, mirando a todos lados por si Tigresa andaba cerca. Los gemelos le siguieron, igual de precavidos.

Un poco más seguro, el mayor de los hermanos se enderezó y sacudió las manos.

—Baah, no tuve miedo —Aseguró.

Silencio. Nadie respondió y el estómago del panda se revolvió con un mal presentimiento. ¿Era él o de repente hacía frío en aquel lugar?

Fue en ese momento, antes de que volteara a buscar a sus hermanos, que un bajo ronroneo le erizó los pelos de la nuca. El sudor frío recorrió su espalda y todo él se estremeció de miedo cuando sintió el cálido aliento de aquella felina chocar con su nuca.

—Esto te va a doler —Canturreó la divertida voz de Tigresa.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Tigresa se enderezó, hinchando el pecho de orgullo y sacudiéndose las manos. Con una satisfecha sonrisa curvando sus labios y su rabo serpenteando juguetonamente en el aire, se alejó de aquel lugar… Dejando atrás a unos muy asustados pandas, que acurrucados en el suelo, se mecían de atrás para delante, murmurando algo sobre una tigresa color rosa.

El baño le tomó tan solo un par de minutos. Por suerte para ella, la pintura seguía fresca y fue fácil de quitarse, al menos la mayoría.

Aún sonriente, se fue a la cocina a desayunar. Po ya estaba ahí. Los ojos verdes del oso brillaron al verla tan animada.

—Alguien está feliz hoy.

Tigresa le dirigió un discreto guiño cómplice.

—Nada como estirar los músculos para empezar el día.

Por unos segundos, Po creyó oír cierta malicia en su voz, pero… No, seguramente se lo había imaginado.

Un tanto embobado por aquella sonrisa, Po se dedicó a observarla mientras comía de su tofu, hasta que la risa de ella le llamó la atención.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—Es que eres bonita.

—¿Eh?

—Es decir… Yo… No dije nada.

Las mejillas de Po ardieron y sus ojos rápidamente bajaron hacia su plato.

Tigresa supo que no respondería, era demasiado tímido, pero no le importó. Se mordió el labio, ocultando una risilla, y volvió a su desayuno. _Gracias, panda, _pensó, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse de un suave rosa, que por suerte era cubierto por su pelaje.

Aquello solo pasaba con Po. Solo con él podía sonreír de aquella manera, solo con él se sonrojaba con aquella facilidad. Le gustaba Po, aunque no tuviera intenciones de buscar algo, no iba a negar que le gustaba el menor de aquellos hermanos.

El silencio se volvió un tanto tenso para el panda. Necesitaba hablar, decir algo.

—¿Y mis hermanos? —Preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Tigresa se puso rígida en su silla.

—Oh —Murmuró— Creo que salieron.

Y con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, tomó un poco de tofu con los palillos.

Po tan solo se encogió de hombros. Era raro de sus hermanos que salieran sin avisarle, pero si Tigresa lo decía, así debía de ser. No había razón para que le mintiera.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro hermanos estaban cenando, cuando Tigresa entró al comedor, con un plato de tofu en sus manos. Sin mirar a ninguno, se sentó en la silla junto a Po y tomó los palillos.<p>

El color rosa aún podía notarse sobre el pelaje blanco, pero los hermanos responsables de ellos prefirieron no hacer comentario alguno… La golpiza sí que les había dolido.

Rashidi le dirigió una cómplice mirada a Yu, que a su vez codeó en las costillas a su gemelos. Los tres miraron a Po, que mantenía los ojos en su plato, visiblemente tenso por la cercanía de la muchacha, solo para luego sonreír con aires burlones. Era la primera vez que a su hermanito le interesaba alguien del sexo opuesto y ellos, como los buenos hermanos mayores que eran, no podían resistir la tentación de aprovechar cada momento posible para avergonzarle.

Yu carraspeó, llamando la atención de Tigresa y Po.

—Oye, gatita… Si puedo llamarte gatita ¿No?

—No.

—De acuerdo, gatita —Le siguió Huo— ¿Algunas ves has tenido novio?

—No les incumbe.

—Interesante —Yu tomó un poco de fideos con los palillos y los llevó a la boca— Sabías, Po tampoco. De hecho, sospechamos que va del bando contrario.

Por suerte para Po, Tigresa estaba mucho más interesada en el tofu de su plato que en lo que alguno de aquellos pandas tuviera para decirle.

Po articuló con los labios un claro _"¿Qué carajos están haciendo?"_, a lo que Huo y Yu tan solo se encogieron de hombros. Rashidi sonrió y levantó el pulgar en dirección hacia el menor. Po quiso golpearlos. ¿Es que acaso aquel trío estudiaba para idiotas o ya habían nacido así? Apreciaba su interés por ayudarlo, claro que sí, pero prefería que se quedaran aparte.

—Tigresa, disculpa a estos idiotas —Habló Rashidi, con una ancha sonrisa— Sé que ellos están arrepentidos por la bromita de esta mañana.

—¡Tú también…!

Pero antes de que Yu terminara la oración, Rashidi le tomó del cuello y la cubrió la boca con sus manos. Una ancha y nerviosa sonrisa curvó los labios del panda mayor.

Tigresa gruñó y tomó su plato aún con tofu, para luego levantarse de la mesa.

—Si me disculpan, prefiero romperme los huesos de ambas manos a pasar un minuto más con una manada de oseznos cuyo principal interés es ver en donde envainaran la espada durante la noche.

Habló con voz despectiva, notablemente molesta, y se marchó llevando el plato a su habitación para terminar de cenar con algo de tranquilidad.

El silencio llenó el comedor. Rashidi, Huo y Yu se miraron entre sí, confusos.

—¿Acaso dijo que iba a romperse los huesos de la mano? —Inquirió Yu, confuso.

Rashidi negó con la cabeza, con cierta desaprobación, mientras sujetaba algunos fideos con los palillos.

—Esa chica es extraña.

—Son unos idiotas —Masculló Po, molesto.

Al igual que Tigresa, tomó su plato a medio terminar y se fue.

—¿Y a este que le pasa?

—Tal vez tiene sus días —Respondió Yu.

—¿Eso no es solo de mujeres?

—Es Po —Hablaron los gemelos a la vez.

Y como si aquella fuera la respuesta más complicada e inteligente del mudo, Rashidi emitió un bajo "Oh".

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**Porque cuando se trata de los pandas estos, todo, hasta lo más ridículo, tiene sentido… Espero os haya gustado. (Culpen a mi amiga, que se la pasa diciendo "os").**


	6. Es una chica… ¡Oh, vaya sorpresa!

**Bueh, existió hace no mucho, una chica bien pendeja que, por no guardar lo que escribe, terminó perdiendo todos los archivos… Su nombre era Rosa, más conocido como Rose, y le gustaba mucho los fics de Kung Fu panda, las fics Larry y el porn… no, eso no Jejejeje, olviden eso… Jejeje, Rose no dijo eso… Ok, ¡Ya ta!**

**¡Pero He vuelto, criaturitas mal mutadas de mi corazón!... Y con un bello capítulo nuevo. **

**Alwayswlove: **Bueno… Jejejejeje, me sonrojé (Nah, ni a palo)… Te juro que las notas de autora simplemente fluyen, así que ya has de saber el flasheo que tengo en la cabeza… xD Juro que no es droga (¿

**Leonard kenway: **Ay, pero ellos solo le dan la bienvenida a la familia a Tigresa… xD

**IECS: **¡Oye, tú!... Deja en paz a mis hermosos pandas. Son unos bebitos lindos. ¡No merecen tu maltrato! (¿ Ah, re sacada la mina

**geraldCullenBlack: **Uh, cagamos… Es decir… ¡Hola, amore mío! xD… Bueh, bueh, no jodas, boluda, que estoy con resaca (¿ aquí tienes tu jodido capítulo…

¿Hijo? ¡¿HIJO?!...Lo siento, nena, pero esa cosa del demonio que llamas hijo mío no es. Te recuerdo que no tengo pene… ¡Ve a reclamarle al padre!... (Nah, no llores, estoy contigo) xD

Bueh, lo de la resaca no es joda… ¡A ti todo te inspira! Así que lee y calla un rato *Insertar voz de Homero Simpson sin poder quitar la grasa* Tu voz me tortura la cabeza.

**Master PAO PT: **Oooooowwwww… ¡VENGACHEPACA QUE LE DEVUELVO EL ABRAZO!

**pabillidge90: **Nah, deja a los hermanos, son felices (¿

**fanatico z: **Y como no son hermanos… ¡Garchen, niños, garchen tranquilos! xD

**Pandita-Ojos azules-SNCR: **Oh, no los odies… Ellos tienen mucho amosh para dar (¿ Ah,q

**F: **Ay, ya, ay, ya como no… Me debes una buena mamadBUEH, NO, ME CALMO… La cosa, hermosa de mi corazón, es que me hiciste doler el culo al no leer mi capítulo… Pero bueh, te perdono porque si no después de puteas y no quieres cogeBUENO, YA…

Si, los idiotas piensan en su hermano Po como una especie de hermafrodita… "hermano Po" sonó muy a una secta o kcio. Bueh, ¿sabías que se me pegó demasiado el "bueh"? bueh, seguro ya que estas entrando… bueh.

Chaito… Que sino sigo escribiendo todo un chorizo y da paja leerlo después (¿

**En fin… La cabeza me duele horrores y el estómago me arde… Culpo a mis amigos. Son unos malditos borrachos. Ni modo… ¿En qué iba?... ¡Ah, si!... **

**¡El momento ha llegado, hermanos míos! Aquel momento anunciado por todas las religiones, el momento profetizado (¿ desde el inicio de los tiempos, aquel momento anunciado, en el que llegará el salvador y la vida se extinguirá… El momento en el que, los hermanos panda, se han dado cuenta de la feminidad de Tigresa. **

**¡Tigresa es una chica!**

**¡Alabado sea el santísimo Señor Barney! (¿**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6; <strong>Es una chica… ¡Oh, vaya sorpresa!

Tigresa estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, con las piernas flexionadas y los pies sobre el mueble. Entre sus manos sostenía un grueso libro de tapa azul y parecía realmente concentrada en lo que leía. A Po no le costó reconocer que era una novela, de hecho, era una de las favoritas de él. Se la sabía de memoria. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír… hasta que el recuerdo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer le atravesó un molesto nudo en la garganta. De repente, estaba tan nervioso que incluso en sus pensamientos no podía dejar de tartamudear. Las manos le sudaban y el corazón le latía demasiado rápido.

Tres pares de manos se posaron en su espalda, empujándole, pero Po rápidamente clavó los talones al suelo y se sujetó del marco de la puerta. _No, no, no y no_. No podía hacer eso. Era… ¡Era Tigresa! Él no podía pararse frente a aquella chica y… ¿Qué era que le iba a decir? ¡Ah, cierto! No podía pararse frente a ella e invitarla a salir así como así. No iba a aceptarle. De seguro lo rechazaría. No, tal vez tendría que haber practicado qué decirle o haber preparado algo más… especial, algo con qué impresionarla.

—¡Anda, cobarde, se hombre! —Le instó Rashidi.

—Si no vas tú, voy yo —Amenazó Yu.

—Y no creo que quieras que ella nos vea ahí en…

Inmediatamente, Po se soltó de sus hermanos y corrió hacia la sala. No, lo que sea, menos que Tigresa viera a sus hermanos comportándose como idiotas frente a ella. Los gemelos sonrieron, victoriosos, y chocaron palmas, antes de que Rashidi les mandara a callar. Eso se iba a poner interesante… Y lo supieron en cuanto vieron a Po caer de bruces al suelo delante del sillón de la felina.

Pobre.

Tigresa apartó la vista de su libro, solo para dirigirle una preocupada mirada al panda en el suelo. Tuvo que esforzarse por no reír. Le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que Po tartamudeó varias incoherencias, respondiendo finalmente que si "todo estaba perfectamente bien". Torpemente se enderezó, un tanto adolorido por la caída.

—¿Seguro, panda?

—Si, si, si… esto… solo fue un golpecito… no…

—Tienes un chicón ahí.

—¿Eh?

Tigresa sonrió, con cierta ternura. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado en el sillón, reincorporándose de este. Tal como había dicho, Po tenía un pequeño, pero notable, chicón en su frente.

Sin decir nada, conteniendo la risa, le tomó la mano y jaló de él para que lo siguiera hasta la cocina. Tenía que poner algo frío allí, o sería peor.

Po olvidó incluso el golpe en su cabeza. Por unos segundos se sintió mareado. ¡Tigresa le estaba tomando de la mano! Bajó la mirada, creyendo que tal vez se lo había imaginado. Pero no. La felina tenía su mano sujeta a la de él. Sonrió, embobado. Ni siquiera fue consciente en qué momento Tigresa le dejó sentado en la silla y trajo un paño húmedo para colocárselo en la cabeza, justo sobre el golpe.

—Estoy bien —Intentó excusarse él.

Tigresa le ignoró, acercando el paño en su mano, pero Po le apartó de inmediato. Los ojos de ella le dirigieron una autoritaria mirada.

—No te estoy preguntando.

Po estuvo por negarse, pero ni siquiera pudo pronunciar alguna palabra. Sin más opción, le dejo hacer.

Estaba tan… cerca. Las manos de ella tocaban con delicadeza, apoyando el paño húmedo en el chicón varias veces. Su atención se desvió hacia el rostro de ella, mejor dicho, hacia sus labios; los tenía entre abiertos y de vez en cuando, los humedecía pasando la lengua por encima de estos. Tal acción le resultó un tanto abrumadora y sus mejillas se colorearon.

Tigresa bajó la mirada unos segundos, riendo al percatarse de los atentos ojos del oso.

—Oye, deja de verme los pechos.

—¡¿Qué?!... No… Yo, no…

—Bromeaba, tonto.

Tigresa rio al ver las mejillas del panda de un fuerte color escarlata. Admitía que era muy gracioso. Po tenía cierta… ¿inocencia? No estaba segura de cómo llamarlo.

Sin pensarlo, acarició la mejilla del oso, como lo haría con cualquier niño, y volteó para dejar el paño en la mesada. Po le observó, un tanto apenado. ¡¿Es que no podía hacer nada bien?! Todo lo echaba a perder. Ahora ella pensaría que era un niño, que no era más que un chiquitilín que se sonrojaba con todo.

Sus hermanos le llamaron la atención desde la puerta. Temeroso, Po miró de reojo a Tigresa, que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos. Al menos, no los vería. Rashidi le dirigió varios reproches, al igual que los gemelos, articulando con los labios para que él entendiera. Como respuesta, se encogió de hombros. Eso era imposible.

Tigresa volteó y los tres pandas de la puerta rápidamente desaparecieron.

—Bien. ¿Querías decirme algo, Po?

Po se sonrojó, otra vez. Bajó la mirada, apenado, mientras sus manos jugaban sobre su regazo.

—Pues… esto… yo… —_Vamos, panda, solo hazlo—_ Me preguntaba si…

—¿Si…?

—Si quisieras… —Su voz se desvanecía— Demonios —Murmuró— ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

Tigresa le observó sobarse el rostro con las manos, visiblemente frustrado. De inmediato comprendió. Sonrió y apiadándose un poco, se hincó frente a él, tomando sus manos y obligándole a apartarlas del rostro.

—Dilo —Le instó— No te apenes.

—Esto… —Po observó las manos de ella— ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?

* * *

><p>—Compórtate.<p>

—Sé caballero.

—Regálale alguna rosa o cualquier flor. Eso les gusta.

—Emmm… —Po dudó— No creo que a Tigresa le gusten ese tipo de cosas.

—Es una chica, panda.

—Oh, vaya sorpresa —Espetó Po, sarcástico.

—A lo que me refiero, tonto, es a que las chicas les gusta todas esas ñoñerías.

Pero Po, no solo no creía que aquello fueran _ñoñerías, _sino que también estaba muy seguro de que a Tigresa no le gustaba lo que a todas las chicas. Ella era diferente, estaba seguro de ello, lo más probables eran que sus gustos también lo fueran. Pero eso ya no le preocupaba. Lo cierto era que estaba un tanto más relajado. Tendría toda la noche para conocerla, para averiguar qué cosas le gustaban y qué no.

Dejó a sus hermanos hablando solos en su cuarto y fue hacia la sala.

Tigresa le esperaba ahí… y se veía hermosa. No usaba maquilla, ni ningún adorno en la cabeza o en sus muñecas, justo como Po había esperado, pero vestía una holgada blusa azul de largas y anchas mangas, con el cuello abotonado hasta arriba. No era la prenda más bonita del mundo, era sencilla, y no favorecía del todo a su figura, pero al panda le gustó.

Tartamudeando levemente, le hizo un pequeño cumplido. _Te ves bonita, _murmuró, tal como aquel día, solo que esta vez se aseguró de que ella le oyera. La sonrisa de la felina fue toda la respuesta que requirió, antes de salir de la casa, ignorando al trío de pandas que le observaban

Tal vez no sería todo tan malo como pensó… Tal vez.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… ¿Qué pasará?... ¿Garcharán? ¿Se besarán?... ¡Garchen, mierda, garchen!... Bueh, me calmo… Este es el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente será el último (Oh, grande, genia, Esintein)… Shhh…Prometo que no tardaré tanto en subirlo (Creo)… <strong>

**Estoy pensando en un epilogo… Pero bueno, ya veré. **

**¡Chaito!**


	7. Todo queda en familia

**Buenas tardes, hermanos míos, hoy día voy a hablarles sobre lo importante de dormir un mínimo de ocho horas al día… O sea, sino, terminas como yo, subiendo puros flasheos dignos de quien se haya fumado un buen porro de los fuertes… NO es que yo sepa de eso, ni nada… Bueh… ¿Vieron cuando hablan de más pero les da paja borrar…?... Paja… *Inserte foto de Homero Simpsons babeando por una rosquilla*… Ok, ya no… La cosa es que… ¡Al fin! El último capítulo… **

**F****: **OMG. No puedo creerlo… Tú, hija de la gran perra, te leíste un fic mío de principio a fina… ¡Dime la verdad! Me estoy por morir ¿Es eso, cierto?... ¡MalditaBUENO!

Mmmm… El porno es vida… el porno es amor… No, chau, me traumaste con el video de Shrek… ¡No puedes mostrarme esas cosas! ¡No puedes! Deberías ser un poco más considerada con esta chica… ¡Corrompes mi inocente alma!... HSLCM manda (?Bueh… Hummm, esas colas se veían zukulentas (?Khé… ¡Ven con Marcelo! Agachate y conócelo… Ok,no XD Alaba a Barney… Amalo, vivelo, siéntelo… 7.7 Sieeeeentelo xD

Si la vestía más puta se le iba la inocencia al panda… Bueh… Oye, ¿seguro que no eres tú quien me quita las pastillas? Digo, cada día pareces más drogada y bueno… eso.

¡Se siente, se siente, Po está caliente!... ¡Se siente, se siente, Tigresa está caliente!... Ah, re… No, salí… Me hiciste acordar al Mundial… Te odio xD

**Leonard kenway****: **Bueh, bueh… Como que bien… Bueno, si la pasan bien, pero tampoco exageremos

**AlienHeart1915****: **¡¿ESTUPIDO?! ¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ESTÚPIDO?!

**IECS: **No les guardes rencor… Son idiotas, pero tienen buenas intenciones.

**pabillidge90: **Nah, esta vez no será Po… Creo.

**fanatico z: **¡Y justo para el final! xDDD

**geraldCullenBlack:** ¡Y claro que aprobecho!... Si luego te tengo a ti. Aunque, según me has dicho la otra noche, aquello no es algo que te moleste demasiado 7.7 Jejejejejeje

No, aún no…

¡¿Qué otro tres galanes?! ¡¿QUÉ OTROS PUTOS TRES GALANES, GERALD?!.. Tu… Tu… *Insertar lágrimas*… ¿Con quién has estado, maldita traidora?... Olvídate de mí… Olvídate de mis caricias, maldita jodida… Ya irás a joder a otra, ya te encontrarás otra pervy que te inspire como yo para escribir (¿ ¡Jah! Quiero ver eso…

**Bueeeeeno… ¿Vieron así cuando quieren tener intimidad con su enamorada/o y su hermano/a no les deja? Aquel momento, en el que en medio del fuego de la pasión, un familiar llanto o su nombre siendo pronunciado por una voz similar a las suyas les alertan y obligan a detenerse… Bueh, solos aquellos que conviven con hermanos (especialmente menores) saben de qué les hablo… **

**Porque no importa si están en familia. No importa que tan amigos sean tus hermanos, que tan compañeros sean tus padres… En casa ¡NO SE GARCHA!**

**Aguante el telo, loco, no import naaah… Ok, no (Una apuesta. Tenía que ponerlo)**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 7;<span>** Todo queda en familia**.**

No tenía idea de en qué momento todo se había salido del lugar.

El paseo fue divertido, lleno de risas por parte de ambos, y la cena simplemente perfecta. Habían mantenido una conversación sencilla, natural y fluida, se las había arreglado para no tartamudear ni meter la pata de alguna manera. Elle se veía contenta. Él estaba contento. Entonces, llegó el momento. Le propuso ir a "un lugar" y en cuanto ella aceptó, no sin antes mostrar cierto recelo y recordarle que fácilmente podría patearle el trasero, Po la condujo hacia un pequeño claro, no muy alejado, en donde tendría una bella vista.

Había planeado hasta la más pequeña palabra.

Se había planteado soluciones para cada reacción de ella.

Había decido tomarle la mano con delicadeza y simplemente decírselo. Para su sorpresa, ella no apartó la mano, incluso le devolvió un suave apretón. Sus ojos no abandonaban los de él, esperando, expectantes a lo que fuera a decir, incluso esperanzados. Po jamás se sintió tan seguro en su vida, jamás tuvo tanto valor como en aquel momento.

—_Yo… Me preguntaba si… _

_—¿Si…? —_Ella le animó a continuar.

Po sonrió y al verse sin palabras, depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de ella.

Y fue en ese momento en que, al crujido de algunas ramas, le siguieron tres coces susurrantes. Segundos después, Rashidi y los gemelos cayeron de bruces en el suelo. ¡¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?! Tigresa se puso hecha una furia. Pero no miraba a los pandas en el suelo. Miraba a Po. Parecía enojada y herida, lo cual solo mortificó más al menor de los pandas.

—¡¿_Tu qué?! —_Gritó— _¡¿Acaso todo era parte de un jodido juego entre ustedes cuatro?!_

Tartamudeando, nervioso y desesperado, Po intentó explicarse. Él no sabía que sus hermanos estarían allí. Él jamás intentaría burlarse. Pero Tigresa se rehusó a oír explicación alguna, ni siquiera se detuvo a gritarles, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Rashidi intentó disculparse con su hermano.

Los gemelos quisieron explicarle qué hacían ahí a Tigresa.

Ellos solo querían ver a su hermanito dar aquel paso tan importante.

Pero ni uno ni el otro quiso escucharlos. Po se quedó un rato en aquel claro, solo, con la excusa de que necesitaba pensar. Sus hermanos no eran malos, sabía que no lo habían hecho de mala gana, pero… ¡¿Es que no podían simplemente haber esperado en la casa?! Ahí hubieran estado mucho mejor que siguiéndolos por todos lados.

Finalmente, decidió que no podía dejar aquello y fue hacia la casa. Estaba seguro que Tigresa estaría allí. Estuvo casi media hora rondando por lado de la puerta de su habitación, indeciso, temeroso incluso de que, en cuanto entrara, un frasco le golpeara en la cabeza y le dejara inconsciente.

Tomó aire. Debía hacerlo.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó Po, antes de entrar a la habitación.

Tigresa estuvo por reclamar aquello. No quería verlo. No quería verlo ni a él ni a ninguno de sus tontos hermanos. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír, enternecida, al ver al oso entrar con pasos torpes e inseguros y cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, mientras que la otra la mantenía extendida para no chocar con nada… cosa quede mucho no le sirvió. No dio ni dos pasos dentro, cuando sus pies se enredaron con unas prendas que Tigresa se había olvidado tiradas, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Aun así, mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

Tigresa rio. No pudo evitarlo. De repente, todo el rencor pareció esfumarse, solo con ver al joven panda allí, en el suelo, con un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Se veía… lindo, tal vez incluso tierno, como un niño. Le escuchó quejarse en voz baja y rápidamente se hincó junto a él, sujetándose la yukata al pecho con una mano y acariciándole suavemente con la otra, entre las orejas, donde tenía un pequeño chichón.

—Abre los ojos —Pidió, con voz neutra.

Po movió tan solo un dedo, observando el rostro de ella. Al menos sonreía. Al menos, aún no le había golpeado.

—¿Prometes que no me golpearás con algún frasco?

La felina rio y a Po le pareció la risa más bonita del mundo.

—Tranquilo, estoy visible.

Aún en el suelo, Po abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada. Tigresa tan solo pudo observarle. Se veía tan tierno, como un cachorro, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios esbozando un pequeño puchero Sin quererlo, volvió a acariciarle entre las orejas, con suavidad. ¿Cómo podía enojarse con ello? ¿Cómo…? Suspiró, un tanto molesta consigo misma.

—¿Hola?

—Venga, levanta —Ordenó nuevamente, con el entrecejo arrugado.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, tomó la mano del oso y jaló de esta, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Po le agradeció con una avergonzada sonrisa, antes de que ella volteara. Ninguno dijo nada.

Po recorrió la habitación con la mirada, con bastante interés.

Desde que ella había llegado, ni él ni ninguno de sus hermanos volvió a entrar a aquel cuarto. Era interesante. La cama seguía en su lugar, en una esquina junto a la pared. Donde Rashidi tenía su armario, Tigresa había colocado un espejo de cuerpo completo, moviendo el armario para la otra esquina. La mesita de noche seguía junto a la cama y a los pies de esta, la felina había colocado un pequeño baúl de madera. No era mucho el cambio, tan solo lo mínimo y fundamental, pero bastante notorio que ya no era Rashidi quien dormía allí. Tal vez por el orden que reinaba en este o por el tenue aroma a incienso.

Po no supo qué esperaba encontrar, pero definitivamente no eso. Había un tocador, pero en este no había ningún tipo de maquillaje o accesorio, como había pensado. No había ropa por doquier o ropa interior colgando del borde del espejo, como había escuchado decir a los gemelos.

Observó nuevamente a Tigresa, sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y un viejo pergamino sobre estas. Se veía… bonita. Recién parecía haber salido de bañarse, por el pelo húmedo, y le gustaba como le quedaba aquella yukata.

La yukata… Sus pensamientos se desviaron involuntariamente hacia lo corta que era. Desvió la mirada, intentando pensar nuevamente en la habitación y los pequeños detalles femeninos de esta.

—Es… interesante —Murmuró, torpe.

Tigresa no levantó la mirada, pero sí arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué cosa, panda? —Preguntó, sin mostrar mucho interés.

—Tu habitación.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —Inquirió ella— Labiales y rubor.

Po arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

—¿Qué es rubor?

—No lo sé —Admitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros— Solo sé que es maquillaje.

—Eso es nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Tú. No sabes de maquillaje.

Como respuesta, Tigresa simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, aun con la mirada fija en su pergamino. Se veía muy concentrada, por lo que Po no quiso volver a preguntar nada. No quería molestarla. Se acercó a ella y se sentó al borde de la cama, en silencio. Tigresa levantó la mirada, tan solo unos segundos, observándole por debajo de las pestañas, y le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto… ¿traviesa? Po parpadeó, perplejo. No, de seguro era su imaginación. Igualmente sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Tigresa leía y Po simplemente le observaba. Se percató de varios detalles en ella, que antes no había tomado en cuenta, como que sus ojos no eran exactamente carmín; tenían motas ambarinas. Sus labios se movían sutilmente al leer, como si estuviera diciendo las palabras para sí misma, y su rabo se enroscaba juguetonamente.

Aquel inocente movimiento trajo mucho más pensamientos de los que debería a su mente.

—¿Por qué tan sonrojado, panda?

La voz de ella le sobresaltó. Ni siquiera le estaba mirando… ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

—Yo no… ¡Yo no estoy sonrojado!

Pero era inútil. A cada palabra, el rojo en su rostro aumentaba considerablemente.

Tigresa se mordió el labio, evitándose de reír, y dejó el pergamino a un lado. Gateó por la cama, ignorando lo que aquello provocaba en el osos, y se sentó frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y sujetándose los tobillos.

—¿Me dices que sucede?

Po decidió concentrar sus pensamientos en lo infantil que se veía sentada de aquella manera… y no en que el cinturón de la yukata estaba flojo, lo cual dejaba que esta se separara un poco a la altura del pecho de ella, insinuando el suave pelaje blanco de su pecho. No, no quería pensar en eso. No debía pensar en eso.

—No es nada —Contestó.

—Entonces, si no es nada, no tienes razón para no decírmelo.

—Tampoco para decírtelo.

—Si no me lo dices, me harías pensar que sí era algo importante.

—… —Po cerró la boca— Qué lista.

Tigresa sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa demasiado impersonal, cortes. A Po no le gustó.

—Anda, cuenta.

_Rápido, panda, lo que sea, lo que sea… ¡No le mires el busto!_ Mal momento para descubrir que la felina no estaba usando vendas en el pecho y que el frío había hecho maravillas en este.

—¿Qué pasó con mis hermanos el otro día? —Habló atropelladamente.

—Nada.

—Tigresa…

—Oye, quita ese tono, no eres mi madre —Parecía molesta— Me tiraron pintura, eso es todo.

—¿Y tú…?

Tigresa le dio un zape en la cabeza, bastante fuerte. Po se quejó con un bajo "ouch", sobándose el área lastimada con la mano.

—Que no uses ese tono —Reprendió— Bien, si, los golpee. ¿Contento?

—Mucho —Po sonrió— Llevo desde que tengo memoria sin poder golpearlos.

Tigresa le observó, aparentemente seria, hasta que la pequeña sonrisa le curvó los labios. Era fácil sentirse cómo al lado del otro, era fácil hablar, sin la necesidad de pensar demasiado. Las palabras implemente fluían y cuando ya no, el silencio era cómodo. Sin embargo, cuando a gracia por el chiste hubo pasado, a ambos se les hizo un nudo en sus estómagos. Debían hablar de lo sucedido aquel día, pero ¿Cómo? A ambos les incomodaba el tema. Ninguno era muy ávido en el tema del romance, mucho menos en casos como esos. Po creyó que lo conveniente sería que él iniciara.

—Oye… sobre lo de hoy…

Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

Tigresa bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que retorcían nerviosamente la sábana. Aquella noche había sido… hermosa. Tal vez, incluso la mejor en toda su vida. Tal vez había exagerado un poco. Po no sería capaz de aquello. Sí, había exagerado bastante.

—No te preocupes —Murmuro— Entiendo.

—No, no es eso, no… ¡Mis hermanos son unos idiotas! —Gritó, un tanto exasperado— Tú sí me gustas, Tigresa, me gustas demasiado, y… y… ellos… —Entonces, pareció darse cuenta de algo— Lo acabo de decir ¿No?

Tigresa sonrió. Una sonrisa ancha y burlona, bonita. La primera sonrisa sincera desde que Po había entrado al cuarto.

—¿Qué yo te gusto? —Inquirió. Po asintió tímidamente— Si… De hecho, lo acabas de gritar.

Po se llevó las manos al rostro, sobándolo, un tanto cansado.

—Soy un desastre —Murmuró— Yo… Digo cosas muy tontas cuando estoy con chicas, sudo, me pongo nervioso… No sé ni qué estoy diciendo ahora.

Tigresa quiso reír, pero no lo hizo. No quería incomodar más a Po. Le pareció tierno, tierno y romántico en cierto aspecto. Tomó las manos del panda, con ternura, y suavemente se las apartó del rostro. Él alzó tímidamente la mirada hacia ella. Tigresa sonrió y sin pensarlo, besó tiernamente los labios del oso. Fue un beso corto, pequeño, un rose de menos de un segundo… pero que a ambos le puso los pelos de punta.

¿Aquello en su estómago eran mariposas? ¿O acaso estaba por vomitar?... ¡No! ¡Eran mariposas! Un tanto más confiado, Po tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y volvió a acariciar aquellos delgados labios con los suyos. Para ambos era su primer beso y la sensación fue… extraña. Extrañamente bonita.

El calor de sus mejillas aumentó y cuando se separaron, ambos rieron nerviosamente. Rosaron sus narices, con mimo, y nuevamente acercaron sus labios, pero ni siquiera llegaron a tocarse cuando…

—Oooooowwwww… ¡Joder, lo sabía!

—¡Vamo' la puta, no importa nada!

—¿Qué? ¡¿Ya garcharon?!

Po y Tigresa se separaron bruscamente cuando la puerta se abrió, dando un fuerte azote. Rashidi, Yu y Huo cayeron al suelo, este último, con un lienzo y un pincel en la mano.

—¡Y lo retraté todo!

Las mejillas de Po ardieron como nunca.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacen ahí?! —Gritó.

—¡Salgan de mi cuarto, ya! —El chillido de ella superó por mucho al de Po en volumen y efecto obtenido en los tres hermanos en el suelo.

Tigresa se colocó de pie, olvidándose por un momento de la yukata mal atada, y caminó a fuertes zancadas hacia los pandas en el suelo. No le costó nada jalarlos a los tres juntos y obligarles a colocarse de pie. Con una mano, tomó a los gemelos de las orejas y con la otra sujetó de la piel de la nuca a Rashidi, empujándolos hacia la puerta…

Fue entonces que la imponente y alegre figura del patriarca de aquella poco convencional familia sobresaltó no solo a Tigresa, sino a los tres pandas que colgaban de sus manos y al pequeño de los hermanos parado en medio del cuarto…

—Ya llega...

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! —Chilló una voz femenina, bastante parecida a la de Tigresa, aunque mucho más grave e imperiosa.

Bao y Akame estaban en el pasillo, el panda observando a sus hijos mayores con tal cara que prometía volver a zurrarlos de un momento a otro, mientras que la mujer dirigía una mirada a su hija que ella juró ver la muerte en los _cálidos_ ojos de su progenitora. Rápidamente soltó a los tres pandas, dejándolos caer en el suelo.

—Yo… —Po se acercó a Tigresa— Esto no es…

—… esto no… —Ninguno supo qué decir.

Entonces, el rostro de Akame se desfiguró, pasando en menos de un segundo de ser severo a ser la personificación misma de la pena ajena. El rostro de Bao, y seguidamente el de sus hijos, se tiñó de un fuerte y brillante escarlata.

—Tigresa…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Se te ve la izquierda— Akame señaló al pecho de su hija.

Un tanto confusa, Tigresa bajó la mirada… Y rápidamente juntó los bordes de la yukata.

Sus mejillas hicieron competencia a las de los pandas. El cinturón de la yukata se había aflojado demasiado y ella, tan entretenida en correr a los osos de su cuarto, no había sido consciente de que se le veía el pecho izquierdo.

—Nadie vio nada —Masculló.

Los cinco pandas de la habitación asintieron rápidamente.

—Vamos, todos afuera —Ordenó Bao— Que su hermano está muy ocupado.

—¡Papá!

Pero Bao simplemente guiñó un ojo cómplice a su hijo menor, antes de sacar a todos del cuarto El silencio que llenó la habitación fue un tanto incómodo.

—Eso fue…

—… raro —Agregó Tigresa, que sostenía firmemente los lados de la yukata sobre el pecho.

Po miró de reojo a Tigresa y una pequeña sonrisilla le curvó los labios.

Esta vez no se lo pensó dos veces. ¡Vaya uno a saber cuánto tiempo estaría a solas sin una nueva interrupción! Sin decir nada, volvió a tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó una vez más. Un beso tierno, un tanto tímido, como una suave caricia, que aunque le tomó por sorpresa, Tigresa correspondió casi de inmediato.

Ambos sonrieron y los brazos de ella le rodearon el cuello a Po, a la vez que él, un tanto más confiado, colocaba las manos en sus caderas Ella ladeó el rostro, profundizando el beso, y Po emitió un bajo quejido al sentir un suave mordisco en sus labios.

Ambos rieron, otra vez.

El momento era tan lindo como incómodo. Era algo nuevo para ambos. Las mariposas en el estómago, las corrientes eléctricas ante las caricias del otro. No sabían qué debían sentir exactamente y cada sensación era algo qué descubrían.

Jadeando un poco, cortaron aquel contacto, apoyando la frente en la del otro, con los ojos cerrados y aun sonriendo. Po volvió a besar castamente los labios de ella, cuando…Se acordaron que la puerta seguía abierta.

—Tigresa, la derecha… —Akame pasó caminando por el pasillo.

—Chicos, cierren la puerta al menos —Le siguió Bao.

—¡No jodan! —Gritó Rashidi.

—Dejen a los pobres debutar en paz —Exclamaron los gemelos.

Las mejillas de Po y Tigresa ardieron, pero esta vez, a ninguno le molestó. Era claro que, mientras estuvieran en aquella casa, no tendría la libertad que deseaban en ese momento. Si, Akame y Bao podrían ser tan compañeros como quisiera, pero no dejaban de ser sus padres. De alguna manera u otra, ya sea con discreción o parados a menos de un metro de distancia, encontrarían la manera de controlarles.

Y los hermanos también. Después de todo, Po era el bebé, el más pequeño. No iban a dejar que alguna mujer le robara la inocencia a su pequeño panda sin antes pasar por su aprobación.

Las risas de ambos se escucharon en todo el cuarto. Po rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos, atrayéndola más a si, y Tigresa, con una picara risilla, deslizó sus manos por el cuello de él, entrelazándolas por detrás de su nuca.

—¿Esto siempre será así? —Preguntó, divertida, aunque un tanto apenada.

Po sonrió, pero antes de que respondiera algo, por toda la casa se escuchó un "Si" a coro…

—Ay, no sea tímidos —Escucharon a Yu, que pasaba caminando por el pasillo.

Huo iba con él, pero se detuvo para cerrar la puerta, no sin antes guiñarles un ojo cómplice.

—Si todo queda en familia, chicos.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vengan… Vengan… Lloremos juntos. <strong>

**Ok, no… Hasta aquí todo. Tal vez haga un epilogo, pero aún no lo he decidido… Así que por el momento, doy por concluida esta pequeña historia… ¡Un besote! ¡Chaito! ¡Os veo en cualquier cosa que escriba y ustedes comenten! **

**¡Chau! **

**¡Chau!**

**¡Chauuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**(Me siento Tinelli) **


End file.
